This research concerns the unmyelinated fibers in the vertebrate peripheral nervous system. We propose to trace the central connections of the ventral root afferents and to determine the functional properties of these fibers. We will do this by light and electron microscopic autoradiography and by recording from individual unmyelinated fibers. In addition we will study the unmyelinated fiber systems in the white rami and inferior cardiac nerve which are part of the visceral nervous system.